Mr. Poopybutthole
Mr. Poopybutthole is a long-time family friend of the Smith Family and a recurrent character of the show. He is mostly shown breaking the fourth wall during the show. Description Mr. Poopybutthole is a very good friend to the Smith Family, from another dimension (where he is a planet wide superstar) who has taken refuge with the Smiths so he can live a normal life started in the comic series 'Lil Poopy Superstar' issue 1-5, he is described as a long-time friend of the family. Rick clearly considers him to have long been a dependable person, although it's uncertain how long they've known each other. He made his first appearance in the episode Total Rickall. He is voiced by Justin Roiland. Biography He is shown to have accompanied Rick and Morty on multiple adventures as well as experienced many great moments with the rest of the family. He is such a fond person to the family that Beth can't recall a single bad memory of him. It is revealed by that Mr. Poopybutthole is Jewish in his final appearance to date, as a Rabbi is shown to officiate his Wedding whilst he stomps on napkin-wrapped glass. Mr. Poopybutthole first appeared in the episode Total Rickall, where he was visiting the Smith Family when alien parasites started inserting fictitious good memories into their minds in an attempt to take over the world. Along with the rest of the family, Mr. Poopybutthole had to help the family figure out which new family friends were real and which ones were fake. Morty realizes that the Alien Parasites could only implant good memories into a person's mind, so every family member who had no negative memories affiliated with them was killed. This results in Beth Smith silently questioning whether or not Mr. Poopybutthole is actually one of the many parasites that made them believe they were long time friends. Beth pulls out one of Rick's laser guns and shoots Mr. Poopybutthole in the chest, blasting him across the room onto a wall. The rest of the family panic and Beth retreats into the kitchen and haphazardly pours a glass of wine with eyes filled with tears as Mr. Poopybutthole awaits an ambulance while bleeding heavily. After the credit sequence, Mr. Poopybutthole is shown slowly recovering inside the hospital. After telling the doctor that he no longer wishes to see the Smiths at this point in time, the doctor tells Beth that's he's sorry that "They never had any bad memories of him." Mr. Poopybutthole returns in the post-credits epilogue of the episode The Wedding Squanchers, where he was shown to have just watched the same episode as the viewer. He then turned to the viewers and talked to them about the episode. He was shown to be walking with a cane from the events of Beth shooting him in his previous appearance. Mr. Poopybutthole also swallows his (what are assumed to be) painkillers, pouring them into his mouth, without any water. He ended the episode, telling the viewers to tune into season 3 of the show to see how things would turn out for Rick and the Smith Family. Mr. Poopybutthole's next appearance was the ending of The Rickchurian Mortydate, wherein he gives a similar teaser for the next season as he did in The Wedding Squanchers. Mr. Poopybutthole's appeared in a video released by Adult Swim called "The Poop in My Pants", which is a more sadly directed video of Mr. Poopybutthole looking through a book of all his life experiences, revealing his past. He then appeared in the post-credits scene of the final episode of Season 3, The Rickchurian Mortydate, showing his new family with his wife Mrs. Poopybutthole and his son, Baby Poopybutthole. He was wedded to Mrs. Poopybutthole, as shown in the framed photograph in the back of the scene. Mr. Poopybutthole return in the season 4 episode "One Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty" as a professor teaching at a university. His first lesson was teaching about the history of Maya Angelou but his class turned on him and started to fight him but he beat all of them with no problem. Rick and Morty than appear and recruited him for their heist. We than later learn in the post credits that Rick paid Mr. Poopybutthole's students to attack him so he could trick him into joining their crew. However rick didn't know they all knew karate or if they disliked Maya Angelou's work. Appearance right|100px Mr. Poopybutthole is a little yellow person shaped like a chorizo with big eyes and a long nose. He wears a black top hat and a blue shirt that appears to be very tight on him, as stretch marks are seen around his neck. He also wears gray shorts and burgundy shoes. He has a high pitched and chipper voice. Personality Mr. Poopybutthole is a wild, crazy, cartoonish, and zany character who is always going around spewing silly catchphrases and doing funny things for everyone. He is always extremely happy and upbeat about everything and always knows how to keep the rest of the family in a good mood even in the darkest of times. He will only be truly sad in the most miserable and drastic of moments, for instance, getting shot by Beth. Episode appearances Other Media *Rick and Morty Exquisite Corpse *The Non-Canonical Adventures *The Poop in My Pants *Rocket League *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality *Pocket Mortys *Lil Poopy Superstar (comic book series) Explanations For Presence Dan Harmon's Explanation Though Harmon acknowledged that it might not put fan theories to rest, in an interview with Cinema Blend he offered his own explanation as to why the events of Total Rickall involved the Rick and Morty the audience has been following and why Mr. Poopybutthole suddenly appeared. Harmon suggests Mr. Poopybutthole was a more advanced yet benevolent thread of the parasites, a creature that takes advantages of holes in people's memories and puts itself in them, as opposed to the other parasites simply making up memories. Harmon further suggests that this advanced state meant he was not necessarily bound to a single dimension, which is what allowed him to break the fourth wall at the end of The Wedding Squanchers. Harmon further confirms the rocks seen at the end of Mortynight Run (with some parasite threads on them) were the same rocks Rick throws away, which he sees as proof Total Rickall follows the audience's Rick and Morty. Trivia *Mr. Poopybutthole can be seen edited into the opening credits of the episode Total Rickall. *On the wall of Mr. Poopybutthole's apartment, there is a (misspelled) sign that says "Guns Are'nt Fun", which is a reference to when he was shot by Beth. *Mr. Poopybutthole is referred to as Mr. Poopypants in Cousin Nicky's first appearance in the Smith home, and he refers to himself as "this little poopypants" just before the shooting. *Mr. Poopybutthole is the first character to suggest a flashback, because of the circumstances of their confinement. Cousin Nicky saves the Smiths and Mr. Poopybutthole from a stuck elevator. *Mr. Poopybutthole owns his own Ice Cream truck in the Rickstaverse comic, Holy Holes. *Mr. Poopybutthole is adapted from a character Harmon made for Channel 101. Unlike the current PBH, the original was named Poopybutthole Pooerson, and possessed many character traits of Rick Sanchez, including being voiced by Justin Roiland, the telltale spittle on his lips, belching mid sentence, and generally speaking in a rapid, frenetic manner. *In an ironic twist, the fact that Morty had a memory of Mr. Poopybutthole proposing to him in Morty's Mind Blowers indicates that the engagement turned out horribly, so had Morty not erased the memory he would know Mr. Poopybutthole was not a parasite in Total Rickall. *In The ABC's of Beth, Mr. Poopybutthole can be seen in a picture with Rick on the fridge. References Cinema Blend: "Rick And Morty's Dan Harmon Explained Mr. Poopybutthole To Us In The Most Mind-Blowing Way." Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Aliens Category:Poopybutthole Family